


Goodbye You Little Shits.

by RyanRaywood



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, I saw a post., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanRaywood/pseuds/RyanRaywood
Summary: Geoff makes the mistake of letting his crew come with him and Jack to the store. Bad things happen.





	Goodbye You Little Shits.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this: https://vagabuddy.tumblr.com/post/161212542118/geoff-excuse-me-i-cant-find-my-crew-can-i-make  
> And http://ryehaywood.tumblr.com/post/163231793237/pinuckk-based-on-this-post-im-100-positive

Geoff wasn't sure why or how, but Jack convinced him to let him take the crew (even the "behind the scenes" guy) to the store with them.  
Now that he was there, he wasn't sure why he trusted her.  
Michael and Gavin were running around like idiots, throwing random shit in the cart that Geoff had to immediately pull out and put back because he was not buying Oreos. Especially not Oreos with pop rocks in them. Even with Gavin's "but Geoff! They aren't bad! They've gotta be good!" Michael and Gavin eventually ran off, making Geoff sigh and run his fingers through his hair.  
"These kids are going to kill me..."  
Ray and Ryan immediately left the group, Ray saying something about snorlax and Ryan saying something about new knives. In all honesty, Ray and Ryan were going to get Ray's snorlax plushie, they were going to grab two new knives, and then they were going to get every sweet they could for Ryan. Especially donuts because, I mean, who doesn't like donuts?  
Matt was a good kid. He never did anything wrong. Until Jeremy started giving him ideas. Geoff was not liking the mumbling of "think of the money!" and "we could totally do it on our own." Jeremy eventually dragged Matt off, mumbling something about a bathroom.  
Geoff sighed and looked at Jack. "Where'd they go?"  
She shrugged. "I dunno. This probably isn't good. They all ran off."  
He sighed. "God I hate these kids...why did we even start this damn crew?"  
She shrugged again. "I don't know Geoff, this was your idea. You decided they were good."  
"They were back then! Michael was an expert with explosives, Gavin could pick any lock and he was great with hacking cameras, Ray was an amazing sniper and super quick on his feet, Ryan was good with torture and rocket launchers, Jeremy was good with the getaway vehicle-the only one besides you I trusted-and Matt was good at all the behind the scenes shit like cameras, mechanical door locks, anything electronic."  
Jack smiled. "Yeah. Then you started pairing them up. Ray with Ryan, Michael with Gavin, and you told Matt to keep an eye on Lil' J."  
"You know, if it weren't for you I'd have killed them by now."  
She smiled and kissed him. "You're lucky to have me then. I'm the good one."  
"Yeah, you are. Matt isn't too bad until Lil' J."  
"Yeah, well...people do crazy things for people they love."  
"Ryan lets Ray drag him places. Like Ray just dragged Ryan off for the fucking pokemans."  
"Yeah. Ryan loves him. It's cute. I don't think Ryan ever felt love before Ray."  
"Which is weird. And then Michael and Gavin...God, they're idiots. They run around and break everything...they cost me a fortune whenever we go anywhere! Little pricks..."  
Jack laughed. "Match made in heaven. The two are so destructive and idiotic, they belong together. Let's go find them."  
They looked around for them, but they couldn't find any of them. How? No clue. But they couldn't.  
Geoff sighed and walked up to the service desk while Jack was paying for everything.  
The woman looked at him. "Can I help you?"  
"Yeah, I lost my kids...can I make an announcement?"  
"Well...I really don't know if that's a good idea. Have you looked for the kids? You have to look for them."  
Geoff leaned in and whispered. "I'll shoot you in the head if you don't let me do this."  
The clerk's eyes went wide and let him make the announcement. She knew better than to fuck with Geoff Ramsey.  
Geoff cleared his throat. "To Ray, Ryan, Matt, Jeremy, Michael, and Gavin. I've got one thing to say to you."  
Ray and Ryan looked up from the bakery section. More specifically the dessert part, since Ryan had a huge sweet tooth and was searching for anything that would satisfy his needs for sweets.  
Matt and Jeremy looked up from the cash register. They were maybe four people behind Jack. They were definitely going to rob it with new guns they had bought there.  
Michael and Gavin looked up from making out in the isle with the condoms in it. They would probably end up buying some for later that day.  
Jack didn't even glance up from putting her groceries on the belt.  
They were all waiting for Geoff to speak again. And when he did, he only said four words.  
"Goodbye you little shits."


End file.
